Beauty And A Beat
by yummy42
Summary: It's the Annual Harvest Beach Party and guess who's the no-show, The Black Eyed Peas...Who to call when nobody can perform? Of course the guy who has the chi-i-i-ime AKA Brady Parker! Can Brady save the day once again with an awesome song? Slight Brakayla and Boomecca/Roomer action! Songfic One-Shot! Read and Review!


_**Hey guys!**_

_**Sorry for not updating on weekend...I've been busy...Anyways I've made my first ever smore last night! Well...kind of, if you count roasting a marshmallow over three candles in an apartment kitchen on a stick as making a smore, yeah it's better to just do it over an open fire since my smore tasted a little candlely. Any who, enough talking about how I caught a marshmallow on fire with a candle and talk about this story and below I'll be talking about any upcoming events from me!**_

_**In this story, pretend that Rebecca/Awesome Dawson can rap and ironically we all know autotune can't even help Boomer...**_

_**I will change some of the lyrics due to either if it's a bad word, implying something " inappropriate", or just to adjust it to fit who's singing it...you'll know what I mean by adjusting it when you read the lyrics..**_

**This is Brady singing**

_This is Rebecca singing_

**_I don't own POK or Beauty And A Beat by Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj...But I did own a smore that tasted like a candle!_**

* * *

**_Brady's POV: Paradise Beach_**

_After I got done surfing with Mikayla who, had guard duty to do and been taking a lot of patrols lately when I just came back from Chicago, I went up Paradise Beach's stage to see if the Black Eyed Peas were here. Since, today was the Annual Harvest Beach Party. When I looked at the stage, I noticed they weren't here, though were suppose to be here an hour ago. I spotted Boomer and Rebecca sharing a smoothie under a beach umbrella and jogged up to them. _

_" Hey where's the Black Eyed Peas?" I asked. " They were supposed to be here already, Fergie just called me." Boomer replied. " Then, what did she say?" I asked curiously. " Well, it sounded like, AHHHHH WHAT IS THAT THING?! IT'S SOME KIND OF GIANT WORM THING! OH MY GOD, IT JUST ATE WILL. ! SOMEONE HELP!" Boomer re-acted. " Are you sure they didn't go to Danger Beach by any chance?" I asked while facepalming. Boomer just shrugged. _

* * *

**_Flashback 1 Hour Ago, No POV:_**

_Lanny was walking to Paradise Beach until, he noticed and remembered the two signs that said: Paradise Beach and Danger Beach. Lanny smirked and evil as he always is, he swapped the two signs, right before the BEP Jeep came making him jump into the nearest bush. _

_" Hey where are we suppose to go again?" WILL. asked. " King Boomer said we were supposed to go to Paradise Beach for some Annual Beach Party." Fergie replied. They looked at the signs in front of them and noticed one that said Paradise Beach and the other, Danger Beach. " Well, good thing there are signs here, I wouldn't want to go to Danger Beach, who knows what freaky things this island has." Taboo pointed out. They all nodded in agreement and went to "Paradise Beach"._

_After they left, Lanny stood up and dusted himself off and started going to the real Paradise Beach after, he switched the signs back and snickering along the way._

* * *

**_Present, Brady's POV:_**

_" With the Black Eyed Peas no-show, who's going to perform?" I asked. " Well, apparently you have the chi-i-i-ime so, you can perform." Boomer said bluntly. " You're right! Hey Rebecca, we could do that song we were working on!" I said in realization. " Since when did you two write a song?" Boomer asked unaware of what we're talking about. " When I left for Chicago to grow up, Rebecca heard that I could sing and we wrote a song together. I'm really surprised, she's a really good rapper." I replied. " Yeah Brady, let's do it!" Rebecca said excitedly. _

_When Rebecca and I were walking toward the stage, we started talking. _

_" I can't believe we're actually performing this song!" Rebecca said. " Yeah, me either." I said. " So, who are you dedicating this to?" Rebecca asked. " Dedicating? Why do I need to dedicate this to someone?" I asked confused. " Well, all the famous singers always dedicate their song to someone. So, who is this song for? " Rebecca pointed out and asked again. I just shrugged, honestly, there's really no one to dedicate this type of song to, unless... _

_" Hmmm, how about Mikayla?" Rebecca suggested. " But, she's not even here." I pointed out. " Oh, trust me, she's going to be here." Rebecca smirked. What is she talking about? Right before I got to say anything, she practically dragged me up the stage's stairs onto stage. _

_I grabbed onto one of the microphones which, made everyone confused. " Hey everyone, this is King Brady, the Black Eyed Peas won't be able to perform due to um, being stuck in traffic." I said and everyone started booing with someone loading up the tomato launcher. " On the bright side, my friend Rebecca and I are going to perform our new song, Beauty and a Beat instead and get this party started!" I reassured everyone before a 100 pound tomato comes flying at us and ended up knocking over the vase. " Vasey, Nooo!" Boomer yelled. I just rolled my eyes before Rebecca started nudging me. " Oh, almost forgot to do something, I would like to dedicate this song to a special lady friend of mine, hope you enjoy it, Mikayla?" I said unsure into the mic before the music started playing._

* * *

**Brady _& _**_Rebecca **Singing: **_

_Rebecca:_

_Yeah, Young Money, Rebecca Dawson, Brady_

**Brady: **

**Show you off, tonight I wanna show you off (eh eh eh)  
What you got, a billion could've never bought (eh eh eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

**Cause all I need**  
**Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...**

**[Beat break]**

**Body rock, girl, I can see your body rock (eh eh eh)  
Take a bow, you on the hottest ticket now (eh eh eh)**

**We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight  
I wanna show you all the finer things in life  
So just forget about the world, be young tonight  
I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

**Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do**

_Rebecca: _

_In time, ink lines, ch-chicks couldn't get on my incline  
World tour, it's mine, ten little letters, on a big sign  
Brady Parker, you know I'mma hit 'em with the ether  
Buns out, wiener, but I gotta keep my eye out for Mikayer  
Beauty, beauty and the beat  
Beauty from the east, beautiful confessions of the priest  
Beast, beauty from the streets, we don't get deceased  
Every time a beauty on the beats  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go, let's go)_

**Brady: **

**Body rock, girl, I wanna see your body rock**

**Cause all I need  
Is a beauty and a beat  
Who can make my life complete  
It's all about you,  
When the music makes you move  
Baby do it like you do  
Cause...**

**[Beat break]**

_~End of song~_

* * *

**_Brady's POV:_**

_After I finished the last note, the crowd went crazy without launching a single gigantic tomato at us! Rebecca and I high-fived and hopped off the stage. Rebecca went back with Boomer and I started heading toward the punch bowl until I ran into someone. _

_" Oh, sorry I wasn't lookin-" We both said simultaneously until we looked up. " Mikayla? What are you doing here? I thought you had guard duty?" I asked confused while looking into her hazel-eyes. " Well, for some reason my patrol time was shorten." Mikayla replied. " So um, how much did you see of that?" I asked while pointing to the stage. " Hmmm, I have to say from when you dedicated this song to me to the last note?" Mikayla smirked. _

_" W-well it was b-becaus-" I managed to stuttered out before Mikayla interrupted me. " Anyways, I thought it was really nice and sweet of you to do that and, I really liked the song. I never knew Rebecca could rap like that and my favorite parts were when you were singing also." Mikayla complimented before planting a kiss on my cheek and give me a hug before she left to where Candis and Tessa were. After she left, I touched my cheek where she kissed me and fist pumped into the air then, I poured a cup of punch and made my way over to the Roomer/Boomecca section. _

_" Okay, I know what you guys did. And, I have to admit, it was brilliant!" I said to them. Boomer smirked," What did we do, exactly?" " I know you guys planned for the Black Eyed Peas to get eaten and made Mikayla pretend she had guard duty and for her to see our performance." I said with full confidence. " Actually we did half of that. We didn't plan for them to get eaten, I don't know how that happen though. The plan started after we received that call from Fergie. We figured Brakayla needed to happen already so, knowing that we were going to perform instead, Boomer arranged for Mikayla's guard shift to be shorten, Mikayla wasn't involved with the planning at all, she's surprised as much as you were." Rebecca explained. " Wow, you guys are seriously the ultimate power couple." I said impressed by their plan._

_Boomer replied," Not really, not as powerful as Brakayla, seriously you two would make the perfect couple, Mikayla and you are the.._

**_Beauty And A Beat_**

* * *

**_Well, that took awhile to finish...especially since I accidentally unplugged my laptop and had to rewrite everything...Anyways here's the upcoming events from me:_**

**_* _**_I'm working on a surprise that will be up shortly_

**_* _**_I'm off the whole week and will be dedicating it to uploading & updating my works _

_* I will do my best to try to update Royal Strike! tomorrow with Makinzie's interview if I'm back in time and if my laptop actually turns back on...Key-word, TRY_

_* I will be doing my next songfic one-shots based on the requests people sent...You guys can still send in song ideas and I'll check out the lyrics and see if it works..._

_~REMEMBER: May have minor cussing if I could replace the word with something else, no songs that is suggesting something inappropriate, and please don't send in any song requests if someone else has already done it...I mean I respect other POK writers if they already used it and I wouldn't use the same song so they could keep their originality..._

_~ You can either PM me or just review on any of my works your song idea optional, if you want to make the idea specific with a certain plot you want it to have..._

_* Voting for the Writers' Awards will close on Thursday and Friday is results with Speech from winner..._

_~ Also new rule on that, you can nominate a writer...meaning you don't have to nominate yourself, someone else can just suggest you and I'll add you onto the poll..._

_* Shout out to humanusscriptor: Hmmm is that a challenge I hear? How about, I'll accept it if my reviewers want me to? _

_~ The challenge is for humanussscriptor and I to have a word rivalry, where we try to outnumber each other with the number of words for each chapter/story etc...So, who want me to accept and take the challenge?_

**_* Finally, we all know POK is actually ending...I really don't want it to end especially, if there's a chance if Mitchel/Brady could've appeared on Season 4...So, if we ALL want the possibility of Mitchel back, we have to make the last effort of everybody tuning in the remaining episodes of Season 3 and maybe the ratings will go up and Disney XD wouldn't have to cancel our beloved POK...If you're a true POK fan you would do your best to save the show..._**

**_Now onto my surprise!_**

**_Peace!~Yummy42_**


End file.
